Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-5261392-20161211055215
I'm in the mood to write up another list, so here are my most popular NOTPs + why I hate them. Since I've explained why I hate this ship with the passion of a thousand fiery suns, I'm going to skip this one. See above. See above part two. I'm not really sure how popular they were, but they definitely had a sizable fanbase. Regardless, I loathed these two. They began with him sexually assaulting her, sleeping with her when she was vulnerable, spreading that business all over the Internet, and leaving her during her cocaine addiction. Although they're not nearly as popular as Eclare, I still felt like they had quite a few shippers back in the day. I never saw the hype. They were incredibly toxic between her being a rebound, Eli straight up telling her he meant nothing to her, and her taking away his meds. I love their friendship and I'm so glad they were relatively short lived as a couple. It breaks my heart that beautiful, selfless, fierce, and loving Bianca was subjected to being Drew's arm candy, after he spent years slut shaming her, abandoning her when she was being abused, cheating with and on her, and overall treating her like dirt. When I first started watching Degrassi, I felt like most people shipped either Cranny or Crellie (and I was one of the many Crellie shippers). My queens deserved so much better than Craig, who ended up breaking both of their hearts. While a lot of people hate them, there are also many people who ship them and are happy they ended up together. I respect their opinions but ugh, I hated these two. They were cute in the beginning, but it was proven countless times throughout the season that they were wrong for each other, that they would never work as a couple, that Robin loved Barney and Ted loved Tracy - not to mention, Ted was often possessive, selfish, and overall nasty when it came to his love for Robin. The fact that the writers ruined all of Robin's character growth by having her thirst after Ted to the point where it ruined her other relationships and Ted basically saying "fuck your mother, I want to get into your Aunt Robin's pants" was all kinds of gross. These two constantly fuck each other over, bring out the worst in each other, prevent each other's growth and development, and are overall a deeply problematic and toxic pairing. I love their friendship, but that's where any appreciation I have for them ends. These two are so wrong for each other. They bring out the absolute worst in each other - Jeff reverts back to the smug, arrogant douche he was in the Pilot, and Britta becomes a pathetic, spineless wimp around him. They also don't have a connection beyond the physical. This may surprise some people since I've never gone into depth about my opinion of Brucas but my God, I hated them romantically. They ended up having a wonderful friendship, but they were an awful couple for a myriad of reasons. The entire time they were together, it was obvious Lucas' heart resonated with Peyton. That isn't to say Lucas didn't love Brooke, but he wasn't in love with her; they didn't have that deep connection Leyton had and they were never meant to last, because they never had the organic growth, history, cosmic connection, or sentimentality Leyton had. It was clear from the beginning that the writers were setting up Lucas and Peyton - the parallels are endless. Also, this goes without saying, but Brooke deserved better. She deserved to be loved unconditionally and I'm so happy she got that with Julian. Lucas treated her like shit - he cheated on her with her best friend, ffs. And this is an unpopular opinion, but I don't approve of some of the things Brooke did. For example - Brooke hiding naked in Lucas' car when she barely knew him was pretty inappropriate, despite that it was played off as a sexy, hilarious moment. And I definitely didn't like how she lied about being pregnant, dated Lucas while she knew Peyton had deep feelings for him (nobody was innocent in that hot mess of a love triangle), dated other guys but expected him to fight for her without actually telling him, etc. In conclusion: these two were so wrong together as a couple and I'm so happy Leyton and Brulian were the respective endgames for both characters. This ship was all types of ratchet. I won't deny that Cook loved her in his own dysfunctional way; however, Effy never reciprocated those feelings. They never had that deep, loving bond predicated upon so much trust and intimacy that Freddie and Effy had. Even back when I shipped them, I never loved them the way I loved Spoby, Haleb, Emaya, etc. Now, I just absolutely hate them. Their entire love story is based on lies, deceit, stalking, and dishonesty. It's pathetic how after so many years, Aria still revolves her entire life around Ezra. Not to mention, they're a really boring couple and often monopolize screen time that could be given to actual interesting characters. I loved these two in the beginning, but stopped shipping them the moment it was revealed that Tate raped Violet's mother and impregnated her with the spawn of Satan. I do get the appeal given the chemistry and how Violet was the light to Tate's darkness, but ugh, I can't ship it given the fucked up and awful nature.